An investigation of the factors influencing the chemotherapy and immunotherapy of an intracerebrally implanted ependymoblastoma (EpA) has been initiated. BCNU produces more than a 300 percent increase in animal life span with IC ependymoblastoma, which occurs best when the drug is given between day 4 and 9 after tumor implantation. Similar results with SQ EpA tumor can also be found. Regression of SQ EpA can be produced with immunotherapy consisting of neuraminidase and mitomycin-C treated EpA cells given after SQ tumor implantation. No increase in median survival of IC EpA bearing animals can be found with immunotherapy but immunization of animals prior to IC implantation (vaccination) will prevent tumor growth and increase animal median survival. Similar results with vaccination were obtained with IC MC80 tumor but not B16 melanoma. Lymphocytic infiltration of IC tumor in vaccinated animals was found compared to controls suggesting T cell kill. The log number of EpA given IC related directly to median survival in preliminary experiments. Parenteral Alpha Zurine Blue, a rapidly excreted blue dye, will delineate tumor intracerebrally in animals.